Harry Potter and The Veil of Darkness
by The Mauraders
Summary: Ok guys so this is my first fic Post HBP so it will contain spoilers Please RR Rated T for now may and probably will change later.


Ok just a note i own nothing of Harry Potter except this Plot wish I owned it all though.

And now without further ado Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present you

Harry Potter and the Veil of Darkness

Chapter 1-Leaving Forever

Harry Potter lay on his bed in Number 4 Privet thinking about what had happened over the past couple of weeks before the school year ended. His hero Albus Dumbledore was dead, and he was left alone to deal with Lord Voldemort. His friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had offered to help him deal with hunting for Voldemorts Horcruxes, but he couldn't let them risk their lives to help him. He made up his mind right then and there he was going to leave without them.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice rang from downstairs. "COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He sounded extremely angry and Harry wasn't exactly eager to spend time with his dear uncle. "I SAID GET DOWN HERE." He sounded extremely annoyed so Harry finally decided to go down and see what was wrong. "FINE." He yelled. "I'M COMING." He pocketed his wand he decided that he wasn't going to take any abuse form his uncle and if he tried he was going to curse his uncle into oblivion.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously. "THESE RUDDY OWLS KEEP COMING IN AND OUT OF MY HOUSE I WANT IT STOPPED." Uncle Vernon yelled. "Yes well it will all be over tonight so can I have my letter and then I will pack and leave and you'll never see me again." "Good." Uncle Vernon said. "Here's your Ruddy letter." Harry opened the letter and read its contents to himself it was from Ron.

Hey Harry 

_Listen we're coming to get you later tonight. I figured that you would be thinking about leaving Privet Drive and I'm asking you not to. Me and Hermione will be around at about ten so have all your stuff ready to come to the Burrow. Write back._

_Ron_

_P.S. We still have to go shopping for Bill and Fleur's so you can come to Diagon Alley with me and Hermione tomorrow if you want._

Harry picked up his quill and was about to write back saying that he was leaving right then without them and then he decided against it and wrote out a short note.

_Ok Ron I'll see you at ten don't be late._

_Harry_

He let the owl out the window with the note for Ron and then checked the clock it was already 9:30 and he had to be ready in half an hour so he ran upstairs and began to pack everything into his trunk in a rushed fashion. By 9:55 he was ready and he went downstairs to wait by the fireplace for his friends to arrive.

By 10:10 Harry was getting worried, but then he remembered that the Weasleys were always late. So he entertained himself by watching the Vein on Uncle Vernon's neck expand as he got angrier and angrier at Harry for just sitting there. Finally at 10:35 they heard a knock on the front door and Harry rushed up to see who it was.

"Hi ya Harry." said Ron "Why were you so late?" Harry asked Ron. "Oh Hermione got lost on the way here." He noticed that Ron was blushing slightly. "Oh okay." Harry said not totally believing what Ron was saying but deciding not to press the issue. "I just figured that you would use the floo powder to get here." "After what happened last time with your uncle getting all angry we decided against using that route to get here. "Oh okay." Harry said as they arrived at the car that Ron and Hermione were using to get him out of Privet Drive for the last time. "So Ron is the car bewitched to fly or something?" Harry asked. "Nope we have to drive normally back to The Burrow." "Oh alright." Harry said. "So how has your summer been?" "Oh it's been pretty good except for the face that Ginny keeps brooding around and won't tell anyone why she's so upset. I mean she finally got a hold of the boy she's fancied since first year you'd figure she'd be the happiest person in the world. I guess she's just suffering from Harry Potter withdrawal." "No Ron I think it might be because I broke it off with her at the end of last year." "YOU WHAT." Ron bellowed out. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SISTER?" "Ron it has nothing to do with her." Hermione said. "It's because Harry doesn't want her to get hurt right Harry." "Right Ummmmmm so how do you know that?" "Because she came back pretty upset after Dumbledore's funeral and I put two and two together and figured that you had broke it off for noble reasons." "Oh." Ron said. " Still Harry I think you should talk to her." "I know I'm going to I just don't know what to say to her to make her understand that I have to do this alone. You guys shouldn't even be coming but you two wont leave so I'm stuck with the guilt if you guys get hurt." "Harry don't be thick." Hermione said. "If we get hurt we won't blame you because it won't be your fault it will be You Know Who's." "Please say Voldemort." Harry said. Ron shuddered and said. "Fine we'll say Voldemort." "Ron we're almost there." Hermione said. "We'll have to take down the wards to get into the place." "Oh right." Ron said as he flicked his wand. "That should do it." Then Harry noticed the only other place besides Hogwarts that he called home The Burrow.

They pulled up to the front of the house and Ron said that everyone was probably awake waiting for him to arrive and that Harry should talk to Ginny sooner then later. "Listen Ron I know I have to talk to her I just have to figure out what to say then I'll talk to her okay?" "Okay mate but please do it soon everyone is starting to get pretty worried about her because she wont explain what's wrong." Ron said sounding kind of worried ahead. "You go ahead into the house I have to do some stuff to the car before I go in so I'll see you in a couple of minutes." "Alright." Harry said slightly curious. "I think I might talk to Ginny now see how she's doing."

When Harry entered The Burrow the first thing he heard was Mrs. Weasley yelling thank the stars that he was okay. As he said hi hellos to all of the Weasleys except for Percy he noticed Ginny sulking in the corner. He walked up to her and said. "Hi Ginny can I talk with you for a couple of minutes?" Ginny stared at him with hard eyes and said. "Why?" "Because there were some things that I didn't explain at the end of the school year and I decided that you have the right to know" "Oh okay we can go up to my room and you are going to explain everything."

They walked into Ginny's room and Harry sat her on her bed and told her everything about the prophecy and Voldemorts Horcruxes and why he had to go alone with just Ron and Hermione who wouldn't leave even if he told them to. Ginny stared at him in awe as he told her the part of the where either he would have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort would have to kill him. When he had finished Ginny stared at him for a minute and said. "God Harry when will you get it through your head that I don't care if I die as long as I'm with you?" "Yes but" Harry said "You're not coming I couldn't stand it if I lost you. Ginny started to raise her voice and said. "Well how do you think I would feel if you went and died I never got to see you again? I would rather go with you and die then sit here in worry wondering whether or not you were alive. So whether or not you like it I'm going to come with you." He stared at her for a few minutes and then said "Ginny I love you but." "Then its settled I'm coming." She interrupted. "Now we really must be getting downstairs so that my family can see you again.

They walked downstairs hand in hand into the living room where everyone conversing loudly and Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. He asked Ginny about this and she laughed and said. "Oh they're probably off snogging somewhere." Harry stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh so I guess they never told you that they're dating I just assumed that they had." "Oh well it made sense." Harry said "They've liked each other for ages now." "Ya well you should have seen mum when she found out didn't think anything could shock her like that did but I think I know something that will shock her even more." As she said this she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep embrace. There was silence in the room as everyone just stared at the two of them. Finally they pulled apart and Harry noticed all of the Weasleys including Ron who had appeared sometime during the kiss stared at him. "I thought you broke it off mate." Ron said. "Ya well things change." said Harry. "I think we may have given your mother a nasty little shock." "Oh I doubt it she's been waiting for you two to get together for ages she just figured that it was inevitable." "Oh okay." Harry said. "So is all your family going to kill me now?" "Oh I doubt it but you're probably be going to get a talk from all of my brothers about how if you hurt her emotionally they'll hurt you physically." Harry wasn't bothered at all by this he wasn't planning to ever let go of Ginny again and at that moment everyone in the room knew it.

Ok so that was chapter1 alright questions comments concerns leave a review that faster you leave them the faster chapter 2 comes out.


End file.
